bungiefandomcom-20200223-history
Colonel Corbec
Join Date: 6 - 3 - 2006 "Yes I am an Atheist" - Colonel Corbec The User :No longer an active member, Corbec was one of the first members who was able to successfully write epic forum stories. Many were multiple chapters long, had returning characters and plot-lines, and each one often involved many forum members. He is among the best writers the forum has seen not only for the volume, but for his quality of work. He is an adamant objective atheist. His name comes from the Warhammer 40k universe. The Many Stories Spartan 3 :Corbec's first story, he doesn't look upon it fondly. Through Hell for Hitler :Tells the story of a German story during World War 2. Corbec actually had squirrel dude publish the story for fear of public backlash. None the less, the story is catalogued under his name in The Flood Library. The story was actually quite well received because of the skill of writing that went into it. War of the Matches :The Last story Corbec wrote. It is a story of hackers taking over Halo 2 matchmaking and the hopeless fight against them by moderators and players alike. The Flood 1 : Actually set in a separate universe from the Flood Series. It deals with such random occurrences as people being launched into the sun. The Flood Series The Flood 2 through 7 :The Flood Series details Colonel Corbecs rise from a hitman to the Ruler of The Flood. His wars with parallel worlds, neighboring nations, and his eventual claim to emperor hood. His corruption and tyranny, and his ultimate fall at the hand of rebels who survived his gladiatorial Death Games and former allies. Life in and outside of The Flood The Floodian :Colonel Corbec is a handsome, blond haired man. Known for his sharp wit, as well as being an open and sometimes pretentious Objectivist. He at one point was a very active member in the forum, until writing became so time consuming that he was too often forced to choose between posting in The Flood, or writing his story. His true trademark was masterfully driving a glacier blue Audi TT, with an improved 2.4 liter engine. Corbec is a well respected, if somewhat abrasive member of the community. Colonel Corbec's Club :Created to appease Corbec's need to be loved, The Club is where members could claim stakes in the next story. The groups was largely populated by The Brits(those guys from across the ocean, but not completely). Many of these Brits happened to also be writers. Some would even start stories that branched off from Corbec's Flood Universe. However, drama between Corbec and other members, along with the creation of a spin off group eventually led to it's long coming demise. Corbec, realizing that he could no longer be extremely popular, left Bungie.net and any affection he had for the people there. He has stated that he has no intention of ever returning to The Flood. This was totally written by squirrel dude